


Where’s the lamb sauce? 2

by peasantvalley



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Hell’s Kitchen - Fandom
Genre: Despair, Drabble, Irony, Love, Meme, Other, Sad, shory story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantvalley/pseuds/peasantvalley
Summary: As days go by, the hunt for the lamb sauce is tearing Gordon apart





	Where’s the lamb sauce? 2

Gordon lost his mind years ago; searching for the lamb sauce was tearing him apart. He could not locate it’s position.

His heart ached, longing for the scent and touch of lamb sauce.

In the heat of desperation, he screamed “Where’s the lamb sauce?” 

What was he expecting? The lamb sauce is gone.

No matter where he is, who he’s with or how he tries, fate will not grant him his wish.

Gordon Ramsay can never locate the lamb sauce.


End file.
